1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to thrust reverser pivot doors. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to components of a thrust reverser pivot door, such as a pair of hinge pins and an actuator rod end bolt, with an eccentric element that allow for easy adjustment of the pivot door position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Airplane engines on business or regional jets often include pivot door type thrust reversers. Reverse thrust is typically utilized when the airplane is landing and needs to reduce its speed. Reverse thrust of an airplane engine is achieved by opening a pair of pivot doors near the rear of the engine such that the doors redirect the thrust of the engine forward, thereby slowing the plane. When reverse thrust is not needed, the pivot doors are stowed so as to conform with the shape of the engine nacelle. Aerodynamic smoothness of the surface of the nacelle is critical. A mismatch of the periphery of the pivot doors with the nacelle may cause an undesirable drag on the aircraft during flight.
It is necessary when assembly is complete (and occasionally thereafter) to adjust the position of the pivot doors in order to ensure engine nacelle surface smoothness. Conventionally, adjustment methods involve inserting shims into either the forward or aft actuator fittings with their respective structures or the pivot door hinge and the frame of the engine. The process of inserting shims between various components and the structures to which they attach can be time-consuming and require additional assembly labor.